


in which Aziraphale and Crowley celebrate Halloween

by sapphiclemon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclemon/pseuds/sapphiclemon
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley decide to celebrate Halloween by dressing up and giving out candy!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	in which Aziraphale and Crowley celebrate Halloween

Crowley thought of the idea while sitting on Aziraphale’s worn-out couch, watching him read.

“Angel,” he started softly, “what would you say to celebrating Halloween this year? You know, the human holiday?” 

He looked over to Aziraphale and waited for him to answer. Before turning the page of his book, Aziraphale looked up and smiled at Crowley.

“I think that would be an excellent idea darling. What were you thinking of doing?” he asked.

Crowley sat up grinning, “We could give out candy to kids! I know you probably won’t like it, but I think it would be fun! And we could dress up as something, I don’t know.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, a smile gracing his face.

“I would love that darling. Would you like to choose the costumes? Would you like any assistance? What were you thinking?” he asked.

“You can do whatever you want Angel, I’m open to suggestions. But I did have some costumes in mind that I would love your opinion on.”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Aziraphale said looking at Crowley softly.

“Great! I’ll be back tomorrow with the costumes. I’m already so excited!” Crowley exclaimed while jumping up from his seat and dashing out the door.

-

Crowley sauntered into the bookshop the next day at 11:00 am sharp holding a large duffel bag. He was smiling and felt almost-giddy. He loved spending time with Aziraphale and he loved Halloween. Having both of those combined was a dream.

“Angel! I’ve got our costumes!” He shouted into the shop.

“Coming down dearest!” Aziraphale’s voice responded.

Crowley plopped down onto the couch he usually sat on and looked at the ceiling, smiling. He was just so happy.

When he heard Aziraphale’s footsteps growing closer, he looked up at him. Aziraphale stopped a meter or so away and looked at him.

“So, what costumes did you think of?” Aziraphale asked inquisitively while sitting down onto his loveseat across from Crowley.  
Crowley grinned and turned to start pulling down the zipper of the bag.

“Just a warning, you might not like it,” he said.

Crowley pulled out a black tunic, not unsimilar to the one he wore in Eden. After, he pulled out a similar white tunic. “I was thinking that we could switch? I be the angel and you be the demon? Just for today?” he looked up bashfully.

Aziraphale smiled softly, “Of course darling I think that would be an excellent idea. I could certainly give those children a fright!”

“I certainly hope so.” Crowley chuckled.

-

In the evening when princesses and pirates started to roam the streets, an angel and a demon got ready to celebrate the holiday with them. Wearing opposite color schemes, they gave out candy to whichever ballerina and superhero asked, kissing all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr!](https://sapphiclemon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
